


Prima di andare via

by Alley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And so do I, Angst, Belphegor hits on Dean but also ships Destiel, Cas is angry but also a little jealous, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, I'm Sorry, M/M, and he misses Jack so much, coda fic, he's a sort of marriage counselor, no happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Dove diavolo stai andando?”“Via.”(...)“Viadove?”“Non lo so. Lontano da quell’abominio.”“Da me, vorrai dire.”





	Prima di andare via

Belphegor si affaccia all’interno della stanza, gli occhi che vagano avidamente attraverso lo spazio delimitato dalle pareti. “Quando ero umano non esistevano nemmeno, i letti. Ho sempre desiderato provarne uno per…” Fa un passo indietro, in modo da allargare il suo campo visivo. Castiel avverte un friccico fastidioso sfrigolare sottopelle quando lo vede sondare la figura di Dean. “…dormire, naturalmente.”

“No.” Castiel approfitta dello spostamento per frapporsi tra lui e la soglia. “Non puoi startene qui da solo: dobbiamo tenerti d’occhio.”

“Cas” interviene Sam; lo fa con cautela, quasi come se Castiel fosse una di quelle scatole da trasloco su cui è riposto l’avviso _maneggiare con cura_. “Non può scappare. I sigilli---”

“Non metterà piede in questa stanza.”

Belphegor solleva i pollici e allunga gli indici verso Castiel, in un teatrale gesto d’intesa. “Ricevuto: non sopporti l’idea che prenda il suo posto” dice, con quel tono da commedia che incendia i nervi di Castiel e gli fa stringere le mani in due pugni serrati. “È comprensibile, visto che era una specie di figlio per voi.” 

La traiettoria tracciata dallo sguardo di Belphegor porta dritto da Dean: dev’essere stato lui a descrivergli Jack in quel modo. Castiel fatica a immaginare che quelle parole siano uscite dalla sua bocca; fatica ancora di più a credere che possano avere un qualche significato, dopo quello che Dean ha fatto.

“_Per me_” dice, la rabbia che striscia sul fondo della sua voce. Non guarda Dean, ma sente distintamente i suoi occhi puntati addosso. “Per qualcun altro era solo un altro mostro.”

Belphegor si stringe nelle spalle e indietreggia in segno di resa. “Niente drammi: troveremo un’altra soluzione. Potrei stare, non so, nella stanza di Dean?”

Dean emette un verso seccato, poi supera Belphegor indirizzandogli un’occhiata truce. Quando è avanzato abbastanza da poterla raggiungere, si tende a chiudere la porta di quella che è stata la camera di Jack. “Mi dispiace distruggere i tuoi sogni di gloria, ma dormirai sul divano.”

*

Da quando Jack aveva fatto il suo ingresso nelle loro vite, Castiel era diventato stupidamente attaccato alla colazione. Non gli era mai piaciuta particolarmente prima; barattare il tepore delle coperte e del corpo di Dean con del sostentamento di cui non aveva davvero bisogno non riusciva ad apparirgli come una prospettiva allettante e, a volte, ricorreva persino all’uso della sua vera forza per trattenere Dean a letto e rimandare il momento in cui si fossero recati in cucina.

Con Jack, quella parte della giornata si era riempita di un senso di famiglia talmente viscerale da spingerlo ad alzarsi addirittura volentieri. Forse, se non fosse stato così spaventato all’idea di perdere quella routine, sarebbe stato capace di fare quello che era necessario a difenderla.

Ma ormai è tardi. Castiel si è nascosto dietro scuse e bugie rifilate a se stesso e agli altri e ora non gli resta che un silenzio teso che fa risaltare per contrasto tutto quello che la colazione è stata e che non sarà mai più: il buongiorno pieno di calore che Jack rivolgeva a tutti; il buffetto con cui Dean lo colpiva per ricambiare il saluto; la scatola di cereali che Jack impugnava per chiedere a Sam---

“Posso prenderne ancora o mi faranno venire le carie?”

Il tono di Belphegor è quanto di più lontano possa esistere dalla spontaneità genuina di Jack, ma il colpo al cuore arriva comunque e lo costringe letteralmente ad alzarsi in piedi: non può restare seduto un attimo di più.

“Anche se fosse, a nessuno importerebbe dei tuoi denti.”

La voce di Dean è un’eco distante che lo accompagna mentre lascia la cucina.

*

Si stanno prendendo in giro. In nessun capitolo di nessun libro troveranno il paragrafo _Come sventare il piano di vendetta di quel Dio egoista e manipolatore che si è divertito a manovrare le nostre vite_, ma Sam e Dean hanno bisogno di credere di poter fare qualcosa, di non essere solo pedine in quella che si è rivelata una scacchiera i cui pezzi venivano accuratamente disposti dall’alto. 

Per Castiel è diverso: a lui non interessa trovare una soluzione. Non a quel problema, almeno. Quindi si fa andar bene qualsiasi cosa, purché sia un pretesto per tenersi occupato. È meglio tenere gli occhi incollati alle pagine che continuare a posarli su Belphegor nella speranza totalmente irrazionale che torni ad essere Jack.

“Devi smetterla.”

Castiel alza la testa con uno scatto sorpreso. È la prima volta che Dean gli rivolge la parola da quando ha deciso di dover innalzare quel muro di cemento tra di loro. La seconda, se si conta quella in cui gli ha chiesto se stesse bene per poi ignorare la risposta. Castiel è rimasto stupito dal fatto che si sia fermato a leggere lì in biblioteca, una volta scoperto che c’era anche lui.

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di fare _così_” replica Dean con durezza, chiudendo il grosso volume che stava consultando con un gesto stizzito. “Jack è morto: fattene una ragione.”

“Come hai fatto tu mentre io ero nel Vuoto?” Dean trasalisce, come se un rumore improvviso fosse esploso a pochi passi da lui. Castiel si aspettava che la provocazione innescasse una reazione come quella. Non è stato Dean ad aggiornarlo su come sono andate le cose durante la sua assenza: Castiel ha cominciato a mettere insieme i pezzi attraverso i vuoti sospetti lasciati dai resoconti di Jack e ha estorto a Sam i tasselli necessari a completare il mosaico. Non lo ha mai ricomposto in presenza di Dean; non gli ha mai detto _so che ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare quando sono morto_ e si è tenuto dentro il senso di colpa che gli ha provocato l’idea di averlo spinto a tanto. È una delle tante corazze che gli ha permesso di tenere addosso per difendersi. Ma adesso è troppo stanco, e troppo ferito, per continuare a fargli quel tipo di concessione. “Te la sei presa con Jack perché ti serviva qualcuno da incolpare. Ne è valsa la pena? Ti ha fatto sentire meglio? _Ti senti meglio_, ora?” La lampada posta sul grande tavolo rettangolare emette uno crepitio elettrico, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare. Né lui né Dean la degnano di uno sguardo: se anche esplodesse, non ci baderebbero. “Se è così, sono felice di esserti utile in qualche modo.” 

Castiel si alza, le gambe della sedia che strusciano contro il pavimento producendo uno stridore che graffia i timpani. Dean segue i suoi movimenti con la mascella serrata e la bocca stretta, un tumulto di emozioni inespresse che si agita dentro ai suoi occhi. Per un momento, Castiel ha l’impressione di avere davanti il ragazzo giovane e testardo che non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo e che non poteva a fare di amare, pur non sapendo ancora cosa fosse l’amore. Ma Dean non è più quel ragazzo e lui non è più l’angelo che lo ha tratto in salvo; non è nemmeno sicuro di saperlo, cos’è che è adesso.

“Se c’è qualcuno che deve smetterla di certo non sono io.”

*

“Ho stipulato un patto con il Vuoto, quando sono stato in Paradiso: la mia vita per quella di Jack. L’accordo era che sarebbe venuto a prendermi quando fossi stato completamente felice.”

Dean avverte l’ennesimo moto di rabbia sbocciargli nel petto, spalancarsi come le fauci di un leone pronto a ruggire. Si aspetta che l'impulso cresca fino a travolgerlo, e invece si spegne, simile a una fiamma smorzata dall’acqua prima di avere il tempo di scatenare l'incendio che covava. Castiel non ha giocato a quel gioco da solo: Dean ha chiuso Jack nella Ma'lak Box senza nemmeno consultarlo e ha optato per quella soluzione solo perché non aveva a disposizione un modo semplice e veloce per ucciderlo. Lo ha fatto perché è un debole, e un vigliacco; è incapace di gestire il dolore, di accettare che le ferite brucino sulla pelle prima di cicatrizzare. 

(Ammesso che possa davvero accadere: c’è sempre qualcosa che le mantiene aperte, le ferite che gli vengono inferte, che le ricopre di sale e finisce per renderle più profonde. Dean è stanco di convivere con tutta quella merda; vorrebbe esserne talmente assuefatto da non sentire più nulla.)

Entrambi hanno agito alle spalle dell’altro, ma lui lo ha fatto per se stesso, Castiel per il bene di Jack. Per tutti loro. _Per te_, suggerisce una voce dentro la sua testa, e Dean ha fisicamente bisogno di zittirla per non crollare sotto il peso di quella consapevolezza.

“Perché me lo stai dicendo adesso?”

Gli occhi con cui Castiel lo fissa sono così tristi, e così spenti, che Dean può leggerci dentro la risposta prim’ancora che Castiel la formuli a voce alta. “Perché non c’è più il rischio che accada.”

*

“Come accidenti facevi a far urlare in quel modo l’anima di Jack lo Squartatore? Insomma, parliamo di _Jack lo Squartatore_, uno che di metodi di tortura dovrebbe saperne qualcosa.”

Da quando sono al bunker, Dean si è pentito almeno quaranta volte di non aver permesso a Castiel di infilzare quel figlio di puttana. Certo, se non glielo avesse impedito non ci sarebbero tornati affatto, al bunker, ma persino morire per mano di un esercito di spiriti e di demoni armato da Dio in persona sarebbe stato preferibile a _quello_. 

“Una performance grandiosa. La mia preferita tra quelle che hai offerto prima che---”

“Se non chiudi quella bocca te ne tiro fuori un’altra _adesso_.”

“---Castiel ti portasse via.”

Il suo cuore perde subitamente un battito. Dean fa di tutto per sopprimere il riflesso di quell’emozione, ma dubita che Belphegor non abbia fatto in tempo a coglierlo.

“Ce l’abbiamo messa tutta per provare a fermarlo. Immagina: tutti i demoni dell’Inferno coalizzati contro un solo, singolo angelo. Una battaglia epica, da film hollywoodiano. Ma non c’è stato verso: Castiel era implacabile. Non ho mai visto qualcuno combattere per qualcosa con tanta ferocia.”

Dean non lo ricorda. Porta scolpita nella memoria ogni singola anima che ha torturato, ma dell’immagine di Castiel nemmeno l’ombra. Ha provato e riprovato a rievocarla, ad afferrarne almeno un frammento, ma non ci è mai riuscito. Non ne ha mai fatto parola con Castiel; non gli ha mai confessato che avrebbe voluto ricordare la prima volta che lo ha visto, l’aspetto che aveva prima di assumere quello di Jimmy Novak, la sensazione della grazia a contatto con la sua anima.

All’improvviso, gli sembra una cosa incredibilmente stupida non avergli chiesto di raccontargli tutto. Non l’unica che abbia fatto, certo; di sicuro non la peggiore.

“Il tramite che si è scelto non è niente male – come ho detto, gli esseri umani oggi sono davvero attraenti – ma la sua vera forma, così luminosa e maestosa, era _incredibile_. Mi ha messo in crisi perché, sai, io occupo la parte opposta della barricata, dovrei provare ribrezzo per chi gioca nell’altra squadra, eppure…non riuscivo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Non dirgli che l’ho detto.”

Dean fa un ultimo sforzo, come se sperasse che quelle parole abbiano riattivato qualcosa nel suo cervello, riallacciato connessioni che credeva irrimediabilmente recise. Ma il risultato non cambia: quando prova a ricordare, si scontra con il solito vuoto fatto di oblio e di nebbia.

“Non ne avete mai parlato, vero? Credo che voi due abbiate seri problemi di comunicazione, amico.”

*

“Ehi, senti: se ti fa stare così male, posso togliere le tende.”

Belphegor ha ragione: lo fa stare male. Maledettamente male. 

Castiel vorrebbe che non fosse così: vorrebbe non avvertire quel senso di nausea asfissiante ogni volta che Belphegor apre bocca e parla con la voce di Jack o la stretta che gli attanaglia il petto quando Dean evita il suo sguardo per l’ennesima volta; vorrebbe che il suo tramite tornasse ad essere un involucro che non gli appartiene davvero, nettamente separato dalla sua essenza e incapace di scalfirla con reazioni meramente fisiologiche.

“Dico sul serio: mi spezza il cuore vederti così. Mi sentirei in colpa, se fossi in grado di provare qualcosa del genere.”

Sarebbe tutto più facile, in quel modo; forse potrebbe persino pensare di restare.

“Questo tramite è okay, ma mi da un’aria un po’ troppo da ragazzino. Ce ne sono sicuramente di migliori, lì fuori. Peccato che Dean abbia quel tatuaggio anti possessione: stare _dentro_ un corpo come quello deve essere…wow.”

Ma non è più così: ora il suo corpo vive e agisce con un’autonomia che Castiel fa ancora fatica a comprendere fino in fondo. A volte gli sembra che sia lui, ad essere al comando, e che tutto ciò che la sua parte cosciente può fare è prendere atto delle sue decisioni e assecondarle. Adesso è una di quelle volte: Castiel realizza di essersi scagliato su Belphegor solo quando ha già un braccio piantato nel suo petto, a premerlo contro la parete alle sue spalle. “Se ti azzardi anche solo a toccarlo giuro che---”

“Ehi, sta’ calmo. Non voglio fregarti il posto, solo--- mi pare che voi due siate parecchio ai ferri corti. O è così che ti tratta sempre? Capisco che tu non voglia perdere uno come Dean ma, Castiel, accidenti, sei _un angelo_, e hai voltato le spalle al Paradiso per lui: dovrebbe portarti un po’ di rispetto.”

Castiel allenta la presa, colto alla sprovvista dal ricordo che Belphegor ha involontariamente risvegliato. Rimestarlo è come assistere a uno stralcio di vita che non ha mai vissuto davvero, un relitto fatiscente e infinitamente lontano: _dovresti portarmi un po’ di rispetto. Ti ho tirato fuori dall’Inferno, posso anche rispedirtici._

“Sei una specie di leggenda: molti ti odiano, certo, ma quelli che ti amano li superano di gran lunga. Parlo anche di demoni: gli angeli ribelli hanno un certo successo, dalle nostre parti. E gli umani? Oh, impazzirebbero per te. Gli faresti dimenticare Gesù in un istante. Potresti avere tutti i seguaci che vuoi e, sai, la devozione spinge la gente a fare cose _inimmaginabili_. Perché non ti cerchi qualcun altro?”

Perché non vuole nessun altro. Non può nemmeno _pensare_, a qualcuno che non sia Dean, ad aprire gli occhi al mattino e incontrarne due che non siano di quell’esatta tonalità di verde. 

“Perché nessun altro sarebbe lui, giusto?” Castiel si decide a lasciar andare Belphegor, senza concedergli alcuna risposta. Lo sfianca, avere a che fare con quell'essere; al contrario, il bastardo sembra godersela un mondo. “Sapevo che non erano solo pettegolezzi, quelli su di voi.” 

*

“Pausa di riflessione?” Castiel non ha una sacca né altro che potrebbe lasciar presagire la sua partenza, ma a quanto pare non riesce comunque a farla passare inosservata. L’unica cosa che ha deciso di portarsi dietro è la cassetta che Dean gli ha regalato; è stato sul punto di lasciarla sulla sua stanza, ma poi ha realizzato di non volersene privare. La verità è che, per quanto senta il bisogno di allontanarsi da Dean, nutre anche quello di tenerlo vicino in qualche modo. “Credimi, è un’ottima scelta. A volte serve prendere le distanze, guardare le cose dall’esterno: il rapporto ne gioverà.”

Castiel si avvicina a Belphegor, lo sovrasta e lo inchioda con due occhi di acciaio, in modo che la minaccia non trapeli soltanto dalle sue parole. “Ricordati quello che ti ho detto: se fai del male a Dean, o a Sam, smetterò di cercarti solo quando ti avrò trovato e ridotto in cenere. Chiaro?” 

Belphegor sostiene il suo sguardo con fermezza. È bravo a dissimulare la paura, ma Castiel non ha bisogno di esternazioni per percepirla. 

“Cristallino.”

Castiel lo guarda un’ultima volta e per un momento, per un solo, singolo momento, si permette di dimenticare ciò che è successo e di concentrarsi sulla persona che continua ad associare a quelle fattezze, in modo da aggiungere la sua immagine alla lista di cose che porterà con sé.

_Addio, Jack._

“Stammi bene, Castiel.”

*

“Dove diavolo stai andando?”

“Via.”

Basta quella parola a frantumare la maschera posta sul viso di Dean. Una volta scoperta la sua espressione è attraversata da uno spasmo violento, un moto tracciato da nient’altro che dolore. 

Castiel detesta vederlo in quello stato. Se c’è una cosa che ha sempre desiderato è poter prendere tutta la sofferenza che grava sulle spalle di Dean e portarla lontano, in un posto dove non possa più raggiungerlo e fargli del male. Alla fine, l’unica cosa che ha ottenuto è stata quella di incrementarne il peso: quando gli ha confessato di averlo tradito tra le fiamme di un cerchio infuocato; l’anno in cui lo ha costretto a girovagare per il Purgatorio e a rivolgergli preghiere destinate a non trovare accoglimento; tutte le volte che gli ha permesso di pensare di non essere abbastanza.

Non è capace di mantenere le sue promesse: fare la volontà del Padre, rendere Dean felice, proteggere Jack. Ora quei fallimenti sono catene il cui tintinnio è un promemoria che risuona impietoso a ogni passo che compie. Castiel non potrà mai dimenticarli. Probabilmente, non potrà mai nemmeno imparare a conviverci. 

“Via _dove_?”

“Non lo so. Lontano da quell’abominio.”

“Da me, vorrai dire.” Castiel sa che Dean si è pentito di quelle parole nell’attimo stesso in cui le ha pronunciate, che darebbe qualsiasi cosa per poterle prendere e fare a pezzi. Ne ha la conferma dal modo in cui stringe le labbra, quasi sperasse di poterle ancora ricacciare indietro, e dal tentativo impacciato con cui prova a dargli un significato diverso da quello che effettivamente avevano. “E da Sam.”

“Ti importa?” 

Dean schiude la bocca, ma poi la richiuda, come se non fosse più capace di produrre alcun suono. Tutto quello che emette è un respiro pesante che risuona amplificato all’inverosimile nel silenzio in cui il bunker è sprofondato. “È casa tua” dice alla fine. È vero, ma non è la risposta che le circostanze richiedono, né quella di cui Castiel ha bisogno al momento. 

“Non fa differenza dove sono se mi tieni a distanza.”

Questa volta, Castiel preferisce non assistere all’effetto sortito dalle sue parole. Si dà appena il tempo di proferirle prima di voltarsi e coprire la distanza che lo separa dall’imboccatura delle scale. Mentre si aggrappa al corrimano, intravede di sottecchi il profilo immobile di Dean. Coltiva la speranza che provi a fermarlo fino all’ultimo gradino; stringe tra le dita quell’illusione ancora per un istante, poi la lascia andare in favore della maniglia.


End file.
